Think Pink
by CrazyAyumix3
Summary: Höflich zu sein ist nicht gerade Yuki s stärke. Doch bringt sie ihre große Klappe oftmals in Schwierigkeiten. Wie auch, als sie von Doflamingo bei der Human Auktion auf Groove 1, genau wegen dieser Eigenschaft ersteigert wird. (Doflamingo x Oc / Spätere Übersetzung ins Englische)


Think Pink (Yuki Kagami)

Kurzbeschreibung:

Kapitel 1

_„2 Millionen sind geboten, bietet jemand mehr?"_  
Disko, der Leiter und Aktionär verstand sich gut darin, die Preise seiner Angebotenen „Waren" in die Höhe zu treiben.  
So war das Gebot für ein einfaches Mädchen auch schon weit über den Durchschnittswert von 500.000 Berry hinaus geschossen. Bereits das Vierfache des Preises wurde geboten.  
Damit war nun aber scheinbar auch das Limit erreicht, und die junge Frau, mit der ich ein paar Augenblicke vor Beginn der Auktion noch geredet hatte, wurde versteigert.

Im Hintergrund stand ich bereits, und wartete nur darauf jeden Augenblick von zwei Helfen auf die Bühne geführt, und dort ebenfalls versteigert zu werden. Doch leicht würde ich es diesen Idioten nicht machen, und nett würde ich garantiert auch nicht sein. Bisher hatte ich mich meines Erachtens nach, noch ziemlich gut zurück gehalten. Und geknebelt worden, so wie andere Vorlaute (fast) Sklaven, war ich auch noch nicht. Das galt für mich als Bestätigung.

_„Vorwärts, oder ich mach dir Beine" – „Jaja"  
_Idioten! sobald ich auf der Bühne präsentiert wurde, gab es für mich sowieso keinen Grund mehr, mich weiter zurückzuhalten.

_„Und nun, präsentiere ich ihnen unseren nächsten Versteigerungsgegenstand"_  
**Gegenstand**. Als so etwas wurde ich nun wirklich nicht gerne bezeichnet. Schließlich war ich nicht irgendein etwas, so wie ein Besen, oder eine Waschmaschine. Ich war ein Mensch, genau wie alle anderen hier auch… Mal abgesehen von den Riesen und Zwergen die noch hinter der Bühne, auf ihre Versteigerung warteten, das waren dann natürlich Riesen und Zwerge. Irgendwie logisch.

Mit einem letzten Stoß wurde ich regelrecht auf die Bühne geschubst. Hier stand ich nun mit Handschellen gefesselt, darauf wartend dass mich einer dieser Leute ersteigern würde, nur um mich dann als Haushaltshilfe, oder zur Befriedigung seiner Gelüste zu benutzen.  
Ich sah mich in der Runde um. Hier war wirklich niemand der Vertrauenserweckend aussah. Aber nun gut, jemand der als Bieter bei einer solchen Auktion mitmachte, konnte in mir sowieso kein Vertrauen erwecken.  
Diese hochnäsigen Idioten, alle samt erschießen, sollte man sie!

_„Bietet jemand mehr als 500.000?" _ schrie Disko in die Runde.  
_„Für mich? Kumpel, ich kann nicht einmal kochen, wer sollte da schon bieten" _erwiderte ich ungefragt, in lautem Tonfall und grinste breit. Dabei beobachtete ich die Gesichter der hier anwesenden, und sah zu wie diese immer mehr Desinteresse an mir erahnen ließen.Diesem miesen Typen würde ich seine Suppe ordentlich versalzen, zumindest solange bis ich geknebelt werden würde. Und das Halsband das ich umhatte würde mich auch nicht davon abhalten, hier weiter Theater zu veranstalten. Aber lange, würde der Typ das sicher auch nicht mitmachen, es sei denn er war ziemlich dumm. Was ich ihm gerne unterstellen würde, aber leider stimmte es ja nicht.

_„Natürlich kann sie Kochen, ich habe selbst schon ihre Brillanten Kochkünste genießen können" _rief Disko sichtlich nervös in die Runde. Tz, das bei solchen Auktionen auch immer gelogen werden musste.  
_„Ich habe dich nicht ein einziges Mal bekocht. Aber ich habe dir vorhin deine Nase blutig geschlagen" _ Wenn er log, durfte ich das ja wohl auch, oder nicht?  
_„Das stimmt natürlich nicht, alles was dieses Mädchen erzählt ist eine Lüge" – „Sagt grad der richtige, was?" – „Bitte?!" –„Du bist scheinbar nicht nur Blöd, sondern auch noch Taub"  
_Dieser letzte Satz hatte scheinbar das Fass zum Überlaufen gebracht. Disko nickte in Richtung der Helfer. Diese wollten mich gerade von der Bühne ziehen, als plötzlich… _„Ich biete 10 Millionen"_

Einen Moment lang dachte ich, mich verhört zu haben. Aber nein, da bot wirklich so ein Idiot 10 Millionen Berry auf mich. Das war normalerweise das, was man für einen Wasserman hätte bezahlen müssen. Wie bescheuert musste man sein?

Ich sah mich in der Runde um, um den jenigen zu erblicken, der sein Schildchen hochhielt, und für mich bot.  
_„10 Millionen sind geboten, bietet jemand mehr?" _  
Noch konnte ich ihn nicht sehen und so ließ ich meinen Blick weiter durch die Menge wandern.  
_„Zum 1, zum 2, zum 3. Verkauft an die Nummer 11"  
_Nachdem ich jetzt 3 Mal über die gesamte Menge hinweg geschaut hatte, sah ich endlich den Typen der das Schildchen mit der Nummer 11 hochhielt.

Und ähm naja…wie hatte ich den nur übersehen können?!  
Er war viel größer als die anderen Bieter, trug außergewöhnliche Kleidung, und war noch dazu ein Gesetzloser.  
Jeder der auch nur ein bisschen Ahnung hatte, wusste wer er ist.  
Der Leiter dieser Auktion wusste dies ebenso, und so staunte auch er nicht schlecht, dass gerade dieser Mann, einen so hohen Preis für mich bot. Ich verstand es ja selbst nicht, aber ich wusste, dass der Typ der mich gerade ersteigert hatte, der eigentliche Grund war, weswegen ich hier überhaupt angeboten wurde.  
Immerhin war er der ehemalige Besitzer dieses Auktionshauses, bevor er diesen Posten an Disko übergab.

Kurz nachdem ich ersteigert worden war, wurde ich auch schon von der Bühne gebracht, um Platz für das nächste Versteigerungsobjekt zu machen.

Ein seufzen ging mir von den Lippen.  
Ich hatte dieses ganze Theater doch Veranstaltet, um nicht ersteigert zu werden. Okay, auch weil ich mir von diesen Intoleranten Pissern nichts sagen lassen wollte, aber der Hauptgrund war, dass ich nicht als Sklave enden wollte.

Meinen Plan B konnte ich ebenfalls vergessen. Der war nämlich gewesen, meinen Ersteigerer einfach zu verprügeln, und dann zu fliehen. Aber da ich nicht von irgendjemandem unbedeutenden ersteigert worden war, konnte ich den Plan wohl knicken. Denn eins war klar, ich hätte sowieso keine Chance gegen einen Samurai.  
Denn selbst wenn ich schon einen Weg gefunden hatte, mich von dem Halsband zu befreien, schien meine Situation aussichtslos.  
Erneut seufzte ich, bevor ich den Mann auf mich zu schreiten sah, der mich vor einigen Augenblicken ersteigert hatte.  
_  
„Ihr könnt die Fesseln ruhig abmachen, mir entkommt sowieso niemand. Fufufu"  
_Leider wahr… Aber wie ich mich kannte, würde ich es später trotzdem versuchen. So stur wie ich bin.

Auf den Befehl des Mannes im Pinken Federmantel hin, lösten mir die Helfer der Auktion die Fesseln von den Händen.  
_„Na dann komm mal her" _grinste dieser Arrogante Samurai, und erwartete tatsächlich das ich von alleine mitgehen würde.  
Stand auf meiner Stirn 'Idiot' oder was?  
Nun war er derjenige der seufzte, und kurz darauf spürte ich auch schon, wie meine Beine nichtmehr meinem Willen folgten, und ich ungewollt zu diesem Typen lief.  
_„Na geht doch" _meinte er und tätschelte kurz meinen Kopf, eher er einen Schlüssel hervorzog, um das Halsband aufzuschließen das mir umgelegt war, und es mir dann abzunehmen. Er hielt es wohl nicht für nötig dass ich eins tragen würde. Umso besser, so hatte ich weniger Arbeit. _„Sehe ich aus wie ein Hund?" _erwiderte ich nun frech. Er grinste und meinte _„Nein, aber du läufst mir nach wie einer" _  
Als ich merkte das er mich gar nicht mehr kontrollierte, blieb ich stur stehen, und verschränkte meine Arme unter meiner Brust.  
_„Was soll das bitte nützen? Eine Handbewegung von mir, und du folgst mir so oder so wieder" – „Dann musst du mich aber den ganzen weg über kontrollieren, denn von alleine werde ich dir nicht folgen" _  
Genervt massierte er sich mit den Fingern die Stirn. _„Na dann" _meinte er und schon konnte ich spüren, wie sich meine Beine bewegten, und ich ihm wieder hinterher lief.

Innerlich verfluchte ich gerade seine Teufelskräfte, ohne diese, hätte er es bestimmt nicht mehr so leicht gegen mich.  
_„Wieso hast du mich ersteigert?" _meinte ich, und eigentlich wollte ich ja ungern ein Gespräch mit diesem Typen beginnen, aber meine Neugierde machte mir da einen Strich durch die Rechnung.  
_„Mhm?" – „Bist du taub?" –„Genau deswegen" – „Genau deswegen, was?" _musste man dem Idioten etwa alles aus der Nase ziehen?  
_„Wegen deiner großen Klappe" – „Geb mal Konkrete Antworten"  
_Er seufzte, genau wie ich. _„Ich hab selten ein Mädchen mit einer so großen Klappe Getroffen, das war der Grund, weshalb ich dich ersteigert hab" – „Nur deswegen?" _meinte ich und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.  
_„Reicht das nicht als Grund?" – „Doch" – „Na also"  
_  
Nun Schweigend folgte ich dem Samurai, bis mich etwas wieder ein Gespräch anfangen ließ.  
_„Und wieso gleich so viel?" – „Meinst du, die 10 Millionen Berry?" – „Ne die 10 Millionen Tomaten, na was denn sonst" _  
Langsam aber sicher hielt ich den Blonden für Geistig minderbemittelt. Der Marine schien es scheinbar egal zu sein, ob ihre Samurai nun Intelligent waren, Hauptsache sie konnte kämpfen.  
_„Da hat aber jemand schlechte Laune" _grinste er. „_Ich geb dir gleich auch nen Grund um schlechte Laune zu haben" _knurrte ich._  
_Jaja, mir klar das s es nicht sehr ratsam war, so mit einem Shichibukai zu reden, aber das war nun mal meine Art, und an der konnte ich nichts ändern.  
_  
_Ich sah nur wie das grinsend aus der Miene des Blonden verschwand _„Ich geb dir keine Antwort, es sei denn du bist netter" – „Na dann will ich lieber gar keine Antwort haben, das ich netter bin, kannste nämlich knicken" _zugegeben, ich war schon sehr Interessiert daran zu erfahren, wieso er 10 Millionen für mich ausgegeben hatte, obwohl er mich auch locker für 1 Millionen hätte ersteigern können, da ohnehin niemand anders für mich geboten hätte. Aber ich würde nicht meine Prinzipien aufgeben, nett zu einem Samurai, wollte ich nämlich nicht sein, da verzichtete ich lieber auf die Antwort.

_„Stur und frech, und das zu einem Samurai. Dir ist klar das das Konsequenzen haben könnte, oder?" – „Joa, man lebt nur einmal, also was solls"_  
Nun lachte er, und ich wusste gar nicht, was es da zu lachen gab. Das war mein voller ernst. _„Hör auf zu Lachen" – „Ah, jetzt willst du mir auch noch das Lachen verbieten? Tz" _Dieser Typ ging mir jetzt schon auf die Nerven.  
Ich sah es jetzt schon vor mir, wie ich aus Frust dutzende Male versuchen würde, Ihn im Schlaf zu ersticken. Mit mäßigem Erfolg versteht sich, denn dank seiner Teufelsfrucht hätte ich keine Chance gegen ihn. Was mich trotzdem natürlich nicht davon abhalten würde, es weiter zu probieren, aber naja.

_„Ja will ich" – „Das ist aber gar nicht nett" _meinte er und zog eine Schnute. Ich wurde das Gefühl nicht los, das er sich die ganze Zeit über, über mich lustig machte. _„Doch, nur nicht zu dir" – „Pft" _  
Was ne Aussage, Pft, das war ja nicht einmal ein richtiges Wort. Und noch dazu schmollte der Typ jetzt auch noch. War ich im falschen Film, oder was?  
Merkwürdig, mehr als nur Merkwürdig. Der Blonde war wirklich schräg. Und auf sein „Pft" ging ich auch nicht weiter ein, sondern beließ es dabei.

_„Du weißt aber, wer ich bin oder?" _was sollte denn diese dämliche Frage jetzt? Sah ich vielleicht aus als wüsste ich nicht wer er ist?  
_„Wie unschwer zu erkennen ist, bist du der Osterhase... Leider hast du keine Eier"  
_Mhm, vielleicht war das ein bisschen übertrieben. Aber ich fand es lustig, und musste darüber lachen. Generell musste ich über vieles Lachen, auch oft über meine eigenen Witze, obwohl diese meist gar nicht so komisch waren.

Das Blondchen schaute zuerst ernst, und schien drauf und dran zu sein, wütend zu werden -zumindest sah das für mich so aus- aber als ich anfing zu Lachen, erschien wieder ein grinsen auf seinem Gesicht.  
_„Du lachst über deine eigenen Witze? Wie schräg" – „Sagte der Typ im Pinken Federmantel" _  
1 zu 0 für mich. Zumindest aus meiner Sicht.  
_„Du hast meine Frage nicht beantwortet" – „Weil sie dämlich war" – „Keine meiner Fragen ist dämlich" – „Diese schon" _  
Sie war doch dämlich, oder nicht? Ich meine, wer bitte kannte Don Quichotte Doflamingo nicht?  
_„Beantworte sie einfach" – „Du müsstest eigentlich gemerkt haben, das mir bewusst ist wer du bist" – „ Und wer bin ich?" _anscheinend wollte dieser Typ mich entweder auf die Palme bringen, oder er hatte es einfach gern wenn man seinen Namen aussprach, damit er sich cool fühlen konnte. Wobei ich auf letzteres eher weniger tippte. Denn der Art an der Art wie er sich verhielt konnte ich schon erkennen, dass er dies auch so tat.

_„Du bist ein aus der Irrenanstalt entflohener Typ, in einem Pinken Federmantel, der sicherlich selbst bei Nacht eine Sonnenbrille trägt" _wie lustig ich doch war, da musste ich gleich wieder selber lachen. Nein aber mal im Ernst, auf so eine dämliche frage wollte und würde ich keine Antwort geben.  
_„Danke, warum nicht gleich so?" _Oh man, jetzt versuchte die Blondine auch noch komisch zu sein.  
Zugegeben, besser als ein Spießer, aber Samurai bleibt Samurai.


End file.
